Αρκαδία
by Rodo
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Methos, bevor er unsterblich wurde.


**Αρκαδία**

Es gibt Geschichten, die ich niemandem erzähle. Geschichten, die ich nicht in meinen Tagebüchern festhalte. Manche dieser Geschichten sind so grauenvoll, dass ich sie am liebsten vergessen würde, nur bin ich trotz meines fortgeschrittenen Alters alles andere als senil. Andere Geschichten handeln nicht gerade von meinen Sternstunden und jeder sollte schließlich ein Anrecht darauf haben, für die Nachwelt nicht allzu schlecht auszusehen.

Einige ganz wenige Geschichten aber gehören nur mir. Sie gehen niemanden etwas an und ich nehme mir das Recht auf ein paar Geheimnisse heraus. Meine Jugend zum Beispiel war nicht weiter bemerkenswert und vieles habe ich tatsächlich vergessen. Der Rest ist ein wenig unscharf, wie ein verblassendes Foto, und selbstverständlich habe ich alles viel schöner in Erinnerung, als es wirklich gewesen sein kann, doch gerade das macht diese Erinnerungen für mich so wertvoll. Und deshalb lüge ich, wenn ihr mich nach ihr fragt.

xXx

Das Dorf, in dem meine Eltern lebten, existiert schon lange nicht mehr. Für damalige Verhältnisse war es recht groß und wohlhabend. Die Menschen hatten nicht viel und arbeiteten größtenteils als Bauern und Fischer, doch gab es immerhin zwei Tempel, einen für den Stiergott und einen für die Schlangengöttin und ein paar Mal im Jahr legten die Handelsschiffe aus Übersee an. Im Vergleich zu heute waren wir selbstverständlich arm, aber das Klima war stabil und nur die Älteren erinnerten sich noch an eine Hungersnot.

Mein Vater, Trobos, war der angesehendste Töpfer des Dorfes, und wie die anderen Männer half er beim Häuser- und Bootsbau, während meine Mutter, Mahba, sich um den Haushalt kümmerte und für die Feldarbeit verantwortlich war. Mein Vater war achtzehn, als er meine fünfzehnjährige Mutter heiratete, und beide wünschten sich Kinder. Söhne, die das Töpferhandwerk erlernen würden, und Töchter, denen meine Mutter die alten Legenden erzählen würde, die sie von ihrer Mutter gelernt hatte. Geschichten aus der Zeit, als die Welt noch jung war und eine Flut, geschickt vom wütenden Stiergott, das Land im Osten verschluckte und das Meer gebar. Meine Mutter liebte Geschichten über alles – eine Eigenheit, die ich von ihr geerbt habe.

Als meine Mutter nach zwei Jahren immer noch kein Kind auf die Welt gebracht hatte, mussten sie beide einsehen, dass ihre Träume wohl niemals wahr werden würden. Sie opferten dem Stiergott und der Schlangengöttin und meine Mutter reiste sogar zu einer Schamanin, die weit oben in den Hügeln in einer Höhle bei den Geistern wohnte. Es brachte alles nichts und mein Vater fand sich mit seinem Schicksal ab. Ein Jahr vor meiner Geburt nahm er den jüngsten Sohn seines Bruders als Lehrling auf. Meine Mutter aber betete weiterhin im Stillen und gab die Hoffnung nie auf.

Ich wurde zur Zeit der Ernte geboren und im Gegensatz zu anderen Geburten war meine ganz und gar überraschend für meine Eltern. Meine Mutter hatte seit Sonnenaufgang in der brütenden Hitze auf dem Fels gearbeitet und gegen Mittag war sie so erschöpft, dass sie sich in den kleinen Hain am Rande der Felder zurückzog. Sie setzte sich in den Schatten und lehnte sich an einen der wilden Olivenbäume. Die Brise, die über ihr Gesicht strich, war zu heiß, um angenehm zu sein.

Meine Mutter schloss die Augen und betete – wie jedes Mal, bevor sie schlief – zu den Göttern und Ahnen um ein Kind. Vielleicht lag es an der Hitze, vielleicht bildete sie es sich im Nachhinein auch nur ein, aber meine Mutter meinte, dass die Götter zu ihr sprachen, als sie einschlief.

Sie war kaum weggenickt, da wurde sie schon durch ein leises Weinen geweckt. Es kam ihr gar nicht in den Sinn, zu den anderen zurückzugehen und Hilfe zu holen. Wie verzaubert folgte sie der Stimme tiefer in das Wäldchen hinein, immer dem Weinen nach, das durch die Hitze und das Unterholz gedämpft wurde, bis sie schließlich ein Neugeborenes fand, das nackt auf Moos und trockenen Blättern lag und vor Hunger und Einsamkeit schrie.

Meine Mutter nahm das Kind in die Arme und wusste, dass es ihr lang ersehntes Kind war, als es sich beruhigte und sie aus großen, weisen Augen ansah. Sie wickelte es in eines ihrer Tücher und nahm es mit sich hinaus auf die Felder, wo die anderen Dorfbewohner inzwischen zu Mittag aßen und müde scherzten. Doch alle verstummten, als sie das Bündel im Arm meiner Mutter sahen.

Als mein Vater sie sah, runzelte er die Stirn und wollte fragen: „Was ‒"

Aber meine Mutter unterbrach ihn: „Die Götter haben uns einen Sohn geschenkt, Trobos. Ich habe es geträumt und als ich aufwachte, fand ich ihn mutterseelenallein im Wald." Sie zeigte das Kind herum, das nun wieder unruhig wurde und nach und nach scharten sich alle Dorfbewohner um sie, um einen Blick auf das Kind zu erhaschen, das aus dem Nichts gekommen war.

Die Priesterin der Schlangengöttin hörte sich schließlich ihre Geschichte an und erklärte, dass das Kind tatsächlich ein Geschenk der Götter sei und meine Mutter und mein Vater nahmen es mit nach Hause, nährten es mit Ziegenmilch und nannten mich Methos.

xXx

Meine Mutter erzählte mir diese Geschichte viele Male, ebenso, wie sie mir all die anderen Geschichten erzählte, die eine Mutter normalerweise ihren Töchtern erzählt. Ich war ein unersättlich neugieriges Kind und selbstverständlich ihr Liebling, daher brauchte es nicht viel Mühe, sie dazu zu bringen, mir all die Geschichten zu erzählen, die mein Herz begehrte: Geschichten von den Fehden zwischen den Dörfern, vom Zorn und Segen der Götter und von Fischerstöchtern, die sich in Delfine verliebten und mit ihnen im Meer verschwanden. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass die Welt für mich damals so klein und voll unendlicher Wunder war, die ich alle um jeden Preis zu Gesicht bekommen wollte.

Andererseits liebte ich mein Dorf. Es war die einzige Heimat, die ich jemals kannte, und ich kannte sie gut. Ich kannte die Ecke jeder Hütte, jede Ziege, jeden Baum und jeden Felsen. Ich kannte alle Menschen in meiner kleinen Welt und es dauerte lange, bis ich begriff, dass jeder Fremde eine potentielle Bedrohung für uns darstellte.

xXx

Ich war sieben, als ich Geschwister bekam. Mein Bruder, Theros, war ebenfalls sieben, seine Schwestern Reba und Maata waren fünf und ein Jahr alt. Ich habe den Tag als sonnig in Erinnerung, doch es ist die Art von Sonnenlicht, die sich erst nach Jahrzehnten in Erinnerungen schleicht. Zusammen mit anderen Jungen des Dorfs übte ich auf kindliche Art den Umgang mit verschiedenen Waffen und bemühte mich, mit einem Pfeil den verdorrten Olivenbaum am Dorfrand zu treffen, den schon Generationen vor mir als Zielscheibe benutzten. Ich spannte die Sehne, legte den Pfeil an und zielte, doch ich ließ zu früh los und der Pfeil sauste am Baum vorbei und bohrte sich in die Erde. Ich wollte ihn gerade wieder herausziehen, als ich hörte, wie die Geräusche im Dorf plötzlich abbrachen.

Die Stille lag dicht wie Nebel in der Luft. Die anderen Jungen begriffen vor mir, was geschah und liefen eilig an den Strand, von woher ich nun gereizte Stimmen hörte. Ich kam gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie eine Gruppe erschöpfter und verwahrloster Menschen ein kleines Fischerboot verließ, das mit Pfeilen gespickt war. Der älteste und einzige Mann unter ihnen trat vor und sprach unseren Dorfältesten an: „Unser Dorf wurde von unseren Nachbarn im Osten angegriffen und niedergebrannt. Wir sind die einzigen, die entkommen konnten, und besitzen nur noch das, was wir am Leibe tragen. Ergebendst bitten wir darum, in diesem Dorf aufgenommen zu werden."

Der Älteste ließ seinen Blick über den traurigen Haufen wandern und wir alle taten es ihm gleich. Vier junge Frauen standen nahe beieinander, blickten nervös umher und versuchten dabei möglichst unauffällig zu wirken. Zwei Halbwüchsige, die dem Fischer ähnelten, standen grimmig an seiner Seite. Außer ihnen waren noch acht Kinder verschiedenen Alters unter den Flüchtlingen.

„Wir werden euer Anliegen besprechen", antwortete der Älteste und zog sich schließlich mit den anderen angesehenen Personen unseres Dorfes, unter ihnen mein Vater, zur Beratung zurück.

Die Flüchtlinge dagegen wurden weiter von allen angestiert. Einer der Jungen war in meinem Alter und ich versuchte ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, doch er klammerte ein Mädchen und ein Kleinkind an sich und bemerkte niemanden außer ihnen. Enttäuscht und ein wenig verletzt darüber gesellte ich mich zu den anderen Jungen und wir dachten uns die wildesten Geschichten über unsere Gäste aus.

Die Sonne stand schon tief als sich alle wieder am Strand versammelten und der Älteste die Entscheidung verkündete: „Wir haben uns dazu entschieden, euch in unserer Gemeinschaft aufzunehmen."

Die Flüchtlinge verloren sichtbar an Anspannung und die unsichtbare Grenze, die bis dahin zwischen uns und ihnen stand, zerbröckelte schnell. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis man sich darauf geeinigt hatte, dem Mann und seinen Söhnen gleich morgen ein Haus zu bauen, und die Kinder auf andere Familien aufgeteilt waren. Ich ging an diesem Abend mit drei neuen Geschwistern nach Hause.

Theros und ich waren einander nicht ganz geheuer, bis ich ihn am nächsten Morgen einlud mit mir zusammen die Fallen zu überprüfen. Von da an verstanden wir uns blendend, fast so, als hätten wir uns unser gesamtes Leben gekannt. Mit meinen neuen Schwestern freundete ich mich dagegen nur langsam an, denn sie nahmen Plätze im Herzen meiner Mutter ein, die vorher allein mir gehörten.

Es half ein wenig, dass ich langsam zu alt wurde, um immer in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Und aus diesem Grund nahm mein Vater mich und meinen neuen Bruder bald zur Seite und sagte: „Söhne, es ist an der Zeit für euch, erwachsen zu werden und mehr bei der Arbeit zu helfen. Jetzt, da eure Mutter sich um eure Schwestern kümmern muss, gibt es niemanden mehr, der unsere Ziegen hüten kann. Von heute an wird das eure Aufgabe sein. Enttäuscht mich nicht."

Theros und ich waren sofort Feuer und Flamme und wir hüteten die Ziegen wie unsere Augäpfel. Als Hirten hatten wir außerdem viel mehr Freiheit als je zuvor. Wir verbrachten unsere Zeit in den Hügeln weit über dem Dorf, die für den Getreideanbau nicht geeignet waren, legten Fallen und verbrachten unsere freie Zeit damit, das Bogenschießen zu üben oder einfach nur im Schatten der Felsen zu dösen. Gedanken um Gefahren mussten wir uns kaum machen, denn außer einigen wenigen verwilderten Hunden gab es niemanden, der uns angegriffen hätte. Die Hügel waren friedlich, zu dieser Zeit.

Das einzige, das allen Jungen aus dem Dorf zu dieser Zeit Angst einjagte, war die Schamanin, die wir für so alt wie die Steine selbst hielten. Wir wussten, wo ihre Höhle lag und hielten uns fern von ihr und den Toten, bei denen sie lebte. Eine Frau, die bei den Geistern lebte – etwas Unheimlicheres konnten wir uns nicht vorstellen. Ich traf sie nur ein Mal, bevor sie starb. Ich war neun. Theros und ich hüteten noch immer Ziegen und saßen müde im Schatten der Eiche, sicher vor der Mittagssonne. Ich schnitzte an einer Schaffigur für Maata und Theros versuchte sich mit mäßigem Erfolg am Herstellen von Pfeilspitzen.

„Du musst es mit mehr Feingefühl versuchen", merkte ich mit einem Blick auf die Steinsplitter an, die sich zu Theros' Füßen ansammelten.

Theros sah auf und grinste. „Das sagt der Richtige. Du schnitzt schon seit Monaten an einem einfachen Schaf."

„Es sind erst Wochen. Und wenigstens muss ich nicht zehn Mal von vorne anfangen, weil ich mich verschnitze."

Theros wagte noch einen Versuch. Dieses Mal konzentrierte er sich besser und brachte sogar eine passable Spitze zustanden. „Siehst du?", prahlte er und hielt sie mir unter die Nase.

Ich lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Wir waren wirklich verschieden, vielleicht kamen wir gerade deshalb so gut miteinander aus. Ich schnitzte bedächtig weiter, jeder Schnitt wohl kalkuliert, als die Ziegen plötzlich nervös wurden.

Ich blickte auf und sah eine alte Frau am Rande der Weide stehen. Sie stützte sich auf einen Stab, den Rücken tief gebeugt und starrte mich aus Augen an, die man in den Schatten ihres zerfurchten Gesichts kaum ausmachen konnte. Vielleicht erschien es mir gerade deshalb so, als würden sie mich aufspießen.

„Ist das …?", fragte Theros unsicher.

„Ich glaube schon", antwortete ich, nahm aber meinen Blick nicht von ihr. Wir müssen Minuten nur dagesessen und sie angestarrt haben, denn es kam mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie schließlich als erstes nachgab.

„Wo sind denn eure Manieren, Jungs, dass ihr eine alte Frau nicht zu euch in den Schatten bittet?"

Theros fand seine Manieren vor mir. Er verließ den bequemen Platz auf einem Baumstamm und setzte sich zu mir auf den Boden. Die alte Frau nahm ächzend Platz und streckte ihre Beine.

„Ihr habt nicht zufällig eine meiner Ziegen gesehen?", erkundigte sie sich matt.

Wir schüttelten die Köpfe, aber sie beachtete uns kaum und blickte stattdessen gen Himmel.

„Mir ist heute eine weggelaufen und ich bin einfach nicht mehr so jung wie ich es einmal war." Sie seufzte.

Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Frau vor mir jemals jung gewesen war und ein kurzer Blick aus dem Augenwinkel verriet mir, dass es Theros ähnlich ging. Da die Schamanin offenbar nicht beabsichtigte uns bald wieder zu verlassen, widmete ich mich wieder meiner Schnitzerei, nachdem ich mich versichert hatte, dass die Ziegen noch alle da und nicht fortgezaubert waren.

„Ich schaue nach den Fallen", entschuldigte sich Theros nervös, als unser Schweigen für ihn zu erdrückend wurde.

Ich nickte nur abwesend und wünschte, ich wäre auf diese Ausrede gekommen. Das Stück Holz in meiner Hand wurde zunehmend eigenwillig und ich setzte mehrere Male das Messer an, ohne einen Schnitt zu tun. Ich spürte ihre Augen auf mir, war aber zu stur um mir etwas anmerken zu lassen.

„Du bist nicht so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte", murmelte sie schließlich. Die folgende Stille war noch drückender als die, die Theros vertrieben hatte.

Ich ließ das Messer sinken und blickte sie trotzig an. „Ach ja?"

„Ja. Das Geschenk der Götter, der Junge ohne Ahnen. Die Ahnen reden viel von dir. Ich weiß, wer du bist, junger Methos, und ich weiß, wer du sein wirst. Du wirst uns alle überleben und jung sterben. Die Ahnen haben es mit gesagt, und sie lügen niemals."

„Das ist Unsinn."

„Du bist noch jung. Du wirst es nicht immer sein. Eines Tages, da kannst du dir sicher sein, wirst du der älteste von uns sein."

Da ich noch lange nicht vorhatte zu sterben, wagte ich es nicht, ihrer Prophezeiung ein zweites Mal zu widersprechen und den Zorn der Geister heraufzubeschwören. Sie beunruhigte mich trotzdem, nur verstand ich damals noch nicht warum.

„Ich beneide dich nicht, aber dieses Schicksal muss zu dir passen, sonst wäre es nicht deines. Du bist nur nicht so, wie ich mir jemanden vorgestellt hätte, der sehr alt wird." Sie seufzte. „Wahrscheinlich ist es mein Fehler. Zu hohe Erwartungen, natürlich konntest du ihnen nicht gerecht werden. Es hat mich trotzdem gefreut, dich zu sehen, bevor ich sterbe. In meinem Alter verliert so viel Neues seinen Reiz."

Ein Knacken im Unterholz kündigte die Ankunft meines Bruders an. Er hatte zwei Hasen über die Schulter geschwungen und führte eine Ziege an einem Seil, die ihm zaghaft auf die Lichtung folgte.

„Danke, mein Junge. Ich dachte mir, dass du der Richtige bist um meine Ziege zu finden und du hast mich nicht enttäuscht."

Theros überreichte ihr verwirrt das Seil und blickte der Schamanin hinterher, als sie mit ihrer Ziege davon trottete. Sie winkte uns noch einmal zu, bevor sie endgültig hinter Felsen und Bäumen verschwand und ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter.

Theros schüttelte sich. „Wie hast du es nur ausgehalten, bei ihr sitzen zu bleiben?"

Ich bedachte ihn mit einem säuerlichen Blick. „Wir konnten schlecht beide die Ziegen alleine lassen, oder? Es ist nicht so, als hättest du mir die Wahl gelassen."

„Hat sie irgendetwas gesagt?"

„Sie meinte, ich würde alt werden."

Theros lachte auf. „Das möchte ich sehen! Du an einem Stock und ohne Zähne!"

„Ha, ha." Ich verschwieg, dass sie prophezeit hatte, dass ich ihn überleben würde. Ich sagte auch nichts, als er am Abend den anderen Jungen und unserer Familie eine reich ausgeschmückte Geschichte erzählte, in der die Schamanin älter und gruseliger schien und die Umstände, unter denen er ihre Ziege fand, viel mysteriöser waren. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie verloren im Wald gestanden und wusste nicht wohin.

xXx

Damals verstand ich noch nicht, was um mich herum geschah. Mein kleines Paradies war im Begriff, ein Opfer des Fortschritts zu werden. Dorfgemeinschaften schlossen sich zu losen Bündnissen zusammen, die mit der Zeit immer fester wurden. Statt Dorfältesten begannen Fürsten über das Schicksal der Menschen zu bestimmen. Und während die unendlich kostbaren Kupferbeile meiner Kindheit durch Bronzeschwerter ersetzt wurden, entwickelten sich Schrift, Handwerk, Handel und Seefahrt hin zu einer Zivilisation.

Rückblickend betrachtet, scheint all das unausweichlich. Die Ältesten meines Dorfes begegneten dieser Entwicklung mit Misstrauen und taten sich schwer, aktiv in einer Allianz mitzuwirken. Das Angebot des Dorfes im Westen nahmen sie nur an, da sie die Bedrohung im Osten mehr fürchteten.

xXx

„Laban hat wieder zwei Ziegen verloren", bemerkte Theros fast beiläufig, als er bei mir vorbeischaute, um mir meinen Anteil am Trockenfisch zu bringen. Ich runzelte die Stirn und musterte eingehend den weichen Ton in meinen Händen. Zufrieden stellend, aber ich hatte schon Besseres vollbracht. Maata hatte wieder einen Alptraum gehabt und mich die halbe Nacht wach gehalten.

„Es waren keine wilden Hunde, oder? Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein", murmelte ich schließlich nach einem herzhaften Gähnen.

Theros seufzte und schenkte mir einen vielsagenden Blick. Maata hatte darauf bestanden, das ganze Dorf mit ihrer Warnung vor Gefahr aufzuwecken. „Diebe. Sein Sohn hat es gerade noch geschafft sich zu verstecken und die anderen Ziegen sind geflohen. Es hat den ganzen Tag gedauert, bis sie wieder eingefangen waren."

Ich nickte abwesend und blickte zum Horizont. Genug Tageslicht, um noch eine neue Schale anzufangen. Ich nahm ein Stück unbearbeiteten Ton in die Hände und begann zu kneten. Theros zappelte neben mir hin und her und setzte ein paar Mal zum Sprechen an, entschied sich aber jedes Mal wieder dagegen.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie du bei all dem so ruhig bleiben kannst. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!"

Ich hob die Augenbrauen. „Die Ältesten haben nichts entschieden. Und selbst wenn … wie viel Energie können wir auf ein paar Diebe verschwenden? Wir müssen uns auf den Winter vorbereiten. Fische fangen sich nicht von alleine, Getreide erntet sich nicht von selbst und Häuser müssen auch repariert werden. Außerdem – was ist, wenn die Diebe es als Zeichen von Schwäche interpretieren, dass wir uns so besessen zur Wehr setzen? Was, wenn sie das Dorf angreifen, während wir in den Bergen nach ihnen jagen? Wir haben keine Verbündeten, die uns beistehen können. Es wäre ein zu großes Risiko. Ein paar Ziegen sind ein geringer Preis für unser Leben."

Theros presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er wusste, dass ich Recht hatte, aber trotzdem suchte er verzweifelt nach einem Gegenargument. „Ich habe gesehen was passiert, wenn man sich nicht rigoros verteidigt. _Das_ wird als Zeichen von Schwäche gewertet. Wir sind leichte Beute, das zieht nur noch mehr Diebe an."

„Dann müssen die Jungen die Ziegenherden eben besser schützen. Näher am Dorf bleiben, die Ziegen in kleineren Gruppen weiden lassen oder an Stellen, an denen sie besser geschützt sind."

„Was schreit ihr beide euch denn wieder an?"

Unsere beiden Köpfe fuhren herum. Reba stand am Tor, umrahmt vom roten Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Sie lächelte schelmisch und mein Herz tat einen Sprung. Ich war in sie verliebt. Das war nichts Neues, ich liebte sie schon seit fast zehn Jahren. Sie war wunderschön, gerade jetzt. Ihre Schwangerschaft ließ sie strahlen, genauso wie die Ehe. Ich wünschte immer noch, ich wäre ihr Mann, aber dafür war es schon lange zu spät.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du schon mit den Schalen und Krügen fertig bist, um die ich dich gebeten habe."

„Noch nicht ganz", erwiderte ich nach kurzem Zögern.

„Du lässt dir immer mit allem Zeit, Bruder. Das Leben ist kurz. Heirate, gründe eine Familie, lebe ein wenig, bevor es zu spät ist. Ich komme in ein paar Tagen wieder, bis dahin bist du fertig, ja?"

Ich nickte ergeben.

Theros sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. „Sie ist verheiratet und hat dich immer noch um den Finger gewickelt."

Ich grinste. „Ich kann es mir leisten. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich schließlich nur Maata, um die ich mich kümmern muss, und keine drei Kinder, die alle meine volle Aufmerksamkeit haben wollen."

Mein Bruder blieb trotzdem ernst. „Sie hat Recht, du brauchst eine Frau."

„Und ich werde eine haben, wenn mir danach ist. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Im Moment ist das hier wichtiger." Ich deutete auf eine Ansammlung von Schalen, Krügen und Figürchen. „Wir hatten seit Jahren kein Treffen mehr mit den Vertretern eines anderen Dorfes und ich will nicht, dass wir vor ihnen wie Bettler dastehen, die um Almosen bitten, egal was die Ältesten entscheiden."

„Wie du willst." Theros hob geschlagen die Hände. Dann verabschiedete er sich.

Ich blieb noch und arbeitete an der letzten Schale, während ich in Gedanken beim nächsten Tag war. Das ganze Dorf war zerfressen von Anspannung, nicht nur wegen Maatas düsteren Vorahnungen, die mal eintrafen und mal nicht. Selbst die Kinder merkten inzwischen, dass wir uns an einem Scheideweg befanden. Unsere Nachbarn im Westen hatten uns eine Allianz angeboten und die Meinungen dazu waren gespalten, sowohl unter den Ältesten als auch bei allen anderen. Das Treffen sollte alle Zweifel ausräumen.

Ich massierte meinen verspannten Nacken, als ich zurück ins Haus ging, wo Maata schon das Abendessen zubereitet hatte. Ihr Bauch war fast so rund wie der von Reba, aber sie sprach nie darüber wer der Vater war, egal wie oft wir sie löcherten. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen schienen dunkel im Dämmerlicht und sie konnte sich ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen, als ich mich zu ihr setzte.

„Reba und Theros sind heute bei mir gewesen."

„Ach ja?", antwortete sie höflich. Was auch immer ich sagte, sie gab mir immer das Gefühl, dass sie schon wusste, was ich sagen würde, und schien gänzlich uninteressiert an einer Unterhaltung.

Ich nickte nur und nahm den ersten Bissen vom Getreidebrei. „Theros macht sich Sorgen um die Diebe. Ich denke, du solltest dich in den nächsten Tagen etwas zurückhalten. Noch mehr Angst ist das letzte, was wir in diesen Tagen brauchen." Maata schenkte mir einen zweifelnden Blick und ich seufzte genervt auf. „Ich sage nicht, dass deine Vorahnungen eine Lüge sind oder dass sie nicht zutreffen, aber denkst du wirklich, dass es den Menschen hilft, wenn sie Angst vor dem haben, was sie erwartet?"

Sie musterte mich eine Weile stumm und sah mir beim Essen zu. Sie selbst hatte ihre Schale noch nicht angerührt. Ich war schon lange an ihre Marotten gewöhnt, also aß ich einfach unbeeindruckt weiter.

„Ich bin heute Nachmittag kurz eingenickt", begann sie schließlich. Ich unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. „Keine Sorge, es ist nichts Schlimmes. Morgen wird alles gut gehen, denke ich. Und du wirst sie mögen, auch wenn sie nicht die ist, die du willst. Und ich werde sie lieben."

„Von wem redest du?"

„Von deiner Frau natürlich, Dummerchen. Sie kann besser kochen als ich, das ist doch schon mal etwas, oder?"

Maatas Kochkünste zu übertreffen war keine Kunst. Ich hoffte trotzdem, dass es eine ihrer falschen Prophezeiungen war. Von denen gab es genügend und für eine Frau war ich noch lange nicht bereit, ebenso wenig wie für eine Familie.

xXx

Wie sich herausstellen sollte, lag Maata richtig. Meine erste Frau Keriba war die Tochter eines Fischers aus dem Nachbardorf und wir heirateten um das Bündnis zwischen den Dörfern zu festigen. Sie war acht Jahre jünger als ich und so recht konnten wir uns nie füreinander erwärmen. Ich mochte sie, aber sie war für mich mehr eine weitere kleine Schwester oder gute Freundin, während Maata wesentlich durchsetzungsfähiger war und weiterhin die Frau im Haus blieb. Sie hatte immer noch keinen Mann, dafür aber einen kleinen Sohn, den ich wie meinen eigenen aufzog. Sogar Keriba war wie vernarrt in ihn.

Ich war zufrieden und erwartete, dass mein Leben für immer so bleiben würde. Ich dachte, ich würde alt werden, während die Welt um mich herum dieselbe blieb. Ich wollte mit meinen Neffen und Nichten spielen, ihnen das Töpfern und Bogenschießen beibringen und vielleicht eines Tages, wenn meine Finger zu steif für die Arbeit sein würden, die Geschichten erzählen, die ich im Laufe meines langen Lebens gehört hatte. Die Welt schien mir damals so alt und immergleich, dass ich mir eine andere Zukunft gar nicht vorstellen konnte.

Der älteste meiner Neffen war fast schon erwachsen, als sich an einem Wintermorgen alles änderte.

xXx

„Methos? Keriba?", fragte Maata leise.

Ich öffnete die Augen. Es war stockdunkel im Zimmer. Neben mir rollte sich Keriba von einer Seite auf die andere. In Gedanken verfluchte ich Maata und ihre Launen. Ich wollte wirklich nur einmal eine Nacht durchschlafen.

„Was ist?", fragte ich gereizt, während ich mir den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.

„Ich hatte einen Traum." Keriba versteifte sich neben mir und ich spürte, wie sie sich aufsetzte. Abermals verfluchte ich Maata und ihre Träume, besonders, da ich dieses Mal selbst ein unheimliches Gefühl bekam, auch wenn ich ihr sonst selten glaubte. Es war etwas in ihrer Stimme.

„Es war deutlicher als jemals zuvor, bitte glaub mir. Die See war blutrot, die Dächer standen in Flammen und wir alle lagen mit Pfeilen gespickt und von Äxten zerhackt auf der Erde. Ich habe dich gesehen, Methos, und du warst tot. Wir müssen gehen. Sofort! Und wir müssen die anderen warnen!"

Ich überlegte einen Moment und wartete, bis ich endgültig wach war. „Pack, was du kannst und versteck dich mit Nikos in den Bergen. Du weißt, wo die Höhlen sind?" Sie nickte. „Keriba, geh du sofort zu Reba, ich gehe zu Theros und werde mit ihm zum Ältesten gehen und ihn warnen. Das schulden wir dem Dorf, auch wenn sie uns nicht glauben. Haltet euch nicht zu lange auf und nehmt nur das Nötigste mit. Und wartet nicht auf uns."

Beide machten sich schnell auf. Ich glaubte Maata immer noch nicht ganz, aber Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht. Unsere Nachbarn im Osten waren in den letzten Monaten immer aggressiver geworden.

Theros war meiner Meinung, nachdem ich ihn endlich wach bekommen hatte, also trotteten wir gemeinsam zu größten Haus im Dorf, als die Sonne aufging. Ich gähnte und sah gerade noch, wie Keriba, Maata und Nikos schwer bepackt davon schlichen. Auch der Rest des Dorfs wachte nun gemächlich auf, ein Hahn krähte und die Tochter des Ältesten holte gerade Wasser aus dem Brunnen, als wir an seinem Haus ankamen. Sie musterte uns beunruhigt.

Ihr Vater dagegen war die Ruhe selbst. Er lag noch in dicke Felle verpackt und gähnte genüsslich, als wir ihm von Maatas Traum berichteten. „Es ist Winter", meinte er. „In den letzten Wochen gab es keine Überfälle. Deine Schwester übertreibt wieder." Dann schickte er uns fort.

„Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache", meinte mein Bruder.

„Ich auch", gab ich zu. „Natürlich, Maata könnte einfach nur schlecht geträumt haben. Trotzdem … es gibt keinen Grund, nicht vorsichtiger zu sein."

„Er ist schon seit Jahren nicht mehr der, der er einmal war."

„Theros …"

„Es ist wahr, das weißt du ganz genau. Es gibt ein Dutzend Männer, die uns besser führen könnten, aber aus Respekt wagt es keiner, das offen zu sagen."

„Lass uns auf das konzentrieren, was wir ändern können. Ist deine Frau schon in die Berge?"

„Noch ‒"

Ein Schrei hallte durch die Morgenluft. Ich blickte mich panisch um und sah Männer, die wie die Ameisen aus dem Wald heraus in unser Dorf stürmten. Wir Dorfbewohner, gerade aufgestanden und noch immer halb verschlafen, konnten kaum mehr tun, als benommen zuzusehen, wie die ersten von uns durch Pfeile niedergestreckt wurden.

Theros erholte sich schneller von dem Schock als ich und rannte zu seinem Haus, bevor ich mich auch nur rühren konnte. Dann rannte ich ihm nach. Ich kam gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie seine Frau sich schützend vor ihre Kinder warf und von einer Axt in den Rücken getroffen wurde. Theros schrie so sehr, dass es mir durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Ich griff die Axt an meinem Gürtel und stürzte mich rasend vor Wut auf den Mann. Er sah mich zu spät kommen und meine Axt zerschmetterte seinen Schädel, bevor er sich wehren konnte.

„Zu den Booten!", schallte es von irgendwo her. Ich erkannte die Stimme nicht, sah nur den leblosen Körper meiner Schwägerin und die Tränen in den Augen ihrer Kinder. Ich griff mir das Mädchen, zerrte es hinter mir her, zum Meer, und vergewisserte mich nur kurz mit einem Blick. dass Theros und der Junge mir folgten.

Ich wusste nicht, wie wir es bis zum Strand schafften. Vermutlich wurden wir im Chaos einfach übersehen, während unsere Freunde um uns herum starben. Nur etwa die Hälfte der Dorfbewohner schaffte es bis zum Strand, unter ihnen Reba und ihre Familie, und ich war fast schon erleichtert, als ich sie sah. Dann spürte ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch bevor ich wusste, was es war, flog auch schon der erste brennende Pfeil über mich hinweg und bohrte sich in eins der Boote. Unzählige weitere folgten ihm.

Wir waren eingekesselt. Unser Fluchtweg war abgeschnitten, im Dorf waren unsere Feinde, die Boote brannten – ich watete verzweifelt ins Wasser hinaus, auf eins der Boote zu, und versuchte, mit den Händen Wasser über die Flammen zu gießen. Ich hörte andere hinter mir ins Wasser gehen, aber dann wurde ich vorwärts geschleudert. Reflexartig klammerte ich mich an das Boot, versuchte zu atmen, aber die Muskeln in meinem Brustkorb versagten. Dann kamen der Schmerz und das Brennen und ich begriff. Ein Pfeil hatte mich getroffen.

Ich sah zurück zum Strand. Die anderen zogen sich vor Angst wieder ans Land zurück, doch in einem schrecklichen Moment der Erkenntnis begriff ich, dass das der größte Fehler war, den sie begehen konnten. Ich versuchte zu schreien um sie zu warnen, aber meinen Lungen fehlte die Kraft. Ich brachte nur ein abgehacktes Keuchen zustande.

Wieder regnete es Pfeile, dieses Mal einfache und keine brennenden. Und die Bogenschützen zielten nicht auf die Boote – sie zielten auf den Strand. Hilflos sah ich zu, wie binnen Momenten die Hälfte der Menschen am Stand zu Boden sackte. Dann flogen die nächsten Pfeile. Ich hatte schon längst aufgehört zu denken und mit letzter Kraft schleppte ich mich zurück an den Strand, Schritt für Schritt, damit ich wenigstens nicht alleine sterben müsste, bis ich nah genug war, um in Rebas leblose Augen zu sehen. Ich brach zusammen, spürte dumpf das eisige Wasser an meinen Beinen und ein zweiter Pfeil traf mich, dieses Mal ins Bein. Ich spürte den Schmerz kaum. Das Atmen fiel mir immer schwerer. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, wie Theros sich bewegte, dann hörte ich ihn qualvoll aufstöhnen. Wieder regnete es Pfeile. Dieses Mal blieb alles still und die Welt versank in Dunkelheit. Mein letzter Gedanke galt Maata und der Hoffnung, dass wenigstens sie entkommen war.

Als ich aufwachte, lag ich noch immer halb im Wasser, aber die Pfeile waren verschwunden. Der Schmerz blieb trotzdem. Ich setzte mich mühsam auf, umgeben von Toten und wusste nicht, was mit mir geschehen war. Das Dorf war geplündert und niedergebrannt. Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Die Stille um mich herum war erdrückend, und so schrie ich, bis meine Stimme versagte.

Später machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Maata, doch ich fand sie nie, weder tot noch lebendig. Mir blieb nichts weiter, als die Körper all derer, die ich jemals kannte, zusammen mit allem, was ich einst war, zu bestatten, denn ich war tot wie sie, auch wenn mein Körper sich noch bewegte.

_Ende_


End file.
